The Fight for Love
by NightNinjaGirl9
Summary: Antonio, a Duke from the Kingdom of Spain meets a Prince from Germany named Ludwig. Both exchange their stories about their hardships and the loss of their beloved. Both wish to be reunited with them so they agree to help each other. A story inspired from "Florante at Laura" of Francisco Balagtas Baltazar. ((Rated T for swearing and for a few scenes))
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the Philippine Literature "Florante at Laura". It will follow the same idea but may have a different narration from the actual story. I give credits to Francisco Balagtas Baltazar who made this story during the Spanish occupation in the Philippines. Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

On the outskirts of the kingdom of Spain was a forest that slpread far throughout the land. The forest was dark and gloomy, as the high trees and its large leaves and branches covered the sky, not letting even a single ray of the sun shine through. What illuminated the forest was the fireflies that twinkled with a dim glow, but their lights not enough to let a traveler see where he's going.

Because of the environment, what dwelled inside were big and strong animals that can kill any human or animal on sight. The forest was not a place for travelers nor for any human being to trudge on.

In the middle of the dark forest was a man tied to a tree. Messy brown hair and green eyes, a handsome young Spaniard. He was lost in thought as two lions prowled around him, ready to attack and rip him to pieces.

"I wonder how my kingdom is? The kingdom that has fallen under the hands of my enemy. And how about mi amor? Who has left me and has forgotten about our love, and went to the man i despised and battled with" He asked, looking up to the heavens.

"Oh God, what have i done to displease you? I have been faithful and loving, yet, why was i given this bad luck?" He shook his head, sighing.

The lions roared and started to claw at him, maybe because he was complaining to much. He knew it, it was his end, he's going to die. He felt blood trickle down his leg, his hunger and thirst draining his energy.

But at the last minute as the fierce animals were about to eat him, a man with a spear walked upon him. When he saw him he immediately understood the situation then proceeded to kill the lions. One they were dead the man released him from the tree and was about to ask him why he was here when the Spaniard fainted.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Antonio this is for your own good" the Duke of Spain said. "We love you but you have to learn how to stand up for yourself my dear, what would happen if we both disappeared?" The Princess of Barcelona reasoned as she touched her son's shoulder.

"I can always learn to stand up and fend for myself here! Why do you have to send me to Greece?" Antonio asked, not liking the fact that he has to go away from his family. "I'm sorry my son, but you have to go, whether you like it or not!" his father raised his voice.

"I'm sorry father" Antonio answered after a few moments. "I will study at Athens as you wish" he sighed, giving up. If he pushed this any further he knew his father will have to make him agree by force. His parents smiled "Good boy, we will send you there the next day. I wish you will do good and learn mi hijo" the duke smiled then dismissed him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **1st Person POV**

I opened my eyes, the sudden blast of lights blinding me. I sat up and looked around find myself in a small hut outside the forest.

"Ah, you're awake" someone from my right spoke. I turned my head to see a blonde man with blue eyes holding a wet towel above a bowl of water. "What happened? where am I?" was the only thing I could ask him. My head throbbed as i tried to stand up. "You fainted when I saved you from those two lions, I don't recommend that you stand up. You should rest" he said, studying me carefully.

"As for where you are, you're in my house. You seem familiar, whats your name?" he asked. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Duke from the kingdom of Spain" I introduced myself. When I was studying in Athens, my teacher taught me to not let go of any information to unknown people, but I'll have to worry about that later.

The man quickly took his spear then pointed it at me. I looked at him in surprise. "Hey! Don't point that at me! That's dangerous." I stammered, trying to avoid getting killed again. "An Spaniard!? I don't trust Christians like you" He growled. "Calm down, don't kill me por favor? I already faced death in that forest and i don't want to try my luck against you" I reasoned.

The man lowered his spear. "Fine, since I also saved you, I'll spare your life again. I'm Ludwig Beilschimdt, a prince from Germany." he still kept an eye on me as he said that.

"Germany? That's far away from Spain if i remember. What are you doing here?" I asked as my stomach growled. "I'm looking for someone, which is none of your buisness" his grip tightened on the spear as he stood up. "You must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat" he offered.

My eyes lit up "Oh, thank you! Im really hungry. Do you have any tomatoes?" I asked. He took a moment before responding,"Yes I have, I'll prepare your food, stay there and don't touch anything" he said then walked away.

I looked outside the window. From a distance I saw the Spanish Flag flutter in the wind from one of the castle towers."ah i missed my home... I hope my kingdom is doing fine" I smiled sadly was I remembered the times i spend in that castle as a kid.

My enemy, Arthur Kirkland, was now the new governor of Spain, which was supposed to be under my rule. But he took it away from me, along with my beloved whom I have loved very much.

"Here's the food" I heard Ludwig's footsteps come near. I looked at him and saw him holding a plate of beef, bread and a few tomatoes. "Gracias mi amigo" i said as i took the plate then started eating.

"I forgot to ask, what were you doing in the middle of the forest tied to a tree?" He asked. I laughed "It's a long story, but I would be happy to tell you about it".

* * *

 _For the world is a town of resentment_

 _And everyone measured by the test of strength_

 _Grown by Gladness without any patience_

 _As the heart of my love beats for someone else_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay an update! Thank you guys for supporting the Story, it's a big help to me. So enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"So this is Greece? Doesn't look much to me" Antonio shook his head, comparing Greece to his homeland Spain. "Why here of all places?" he asked as the carriage went through the bustling streets of Athens.

The merchants selling their products at the market, lovely ladies shopping and gossiping along the road, strong men working hard in the daylight. Its similar to the everyday life at his home.

The driver sighed "With all due respect my lord, the Greek's are very smart and creative. They are very good in writing and are advanced in the Sciences. Besides, these are orders from your parents, you study here in Athens." he replied.

Antonio stayed silent the whole ride, missing his family, his home. But he promised his parents that he would study here and learn to stand up for himself, and he never breaks his promises. They arrived at a fairly large house with marble white columns behind a large oak tree.

The driver hopped off the carriage then looked at him, gesturing him to follow. "Ah, sorry" he laughed then followed him.

"Your teacher would be Heracles Karpusi, a well-known tutor who knows philosophy, literature and combat. He is a veteran from the Greek army so he will also be teaching you fighting and defense." The driver said. "You will be also studying with other nobles. So be on your best behavior and show them how disciplined a Spaniard can be" he warned as they entered the house.

"Heracles! Sir? We're here!" He called, looking around in confusion. "He's probably asleep" the driver murmured then turned to Antonio, "stay here while i find him and wake him up" the driver left.

He smiled as he looked around. "Amazing place, guess i should get used to this since this is where I'll be studying" he said as he started walking off to a direction.

That's when he realized it was a bad idea. The place was now unrecognizable, he doesn't know where he is. He was standing in the middle of a hallway, the path splitting into two. He hadn't realized this place was super big, as they say 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'.

"Ohonhonhon~ you seem lost my friend" someone said behind him. He flinched then turned around to see a blond French smiling at him. "Poor you, you don't seem from here either" the man tsked.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked. "Alas, I am Françoise Bonnefoy, or Francis if you aren't of luxurious French blood" the man said. Antonio didn't looked impressed. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,a nobleman from Spain" he tilted his head as he said that.

"Oh a Spaniard~ I'll help you find your way." Francis offered. Antonio smiled. "Finally, Thank you mi amigo" he said, shaking Francis' hand, he had just made a new friend.

Once they arrived back at the place, Antonio met a very angry driver with a sleepy man beside him. "Is he my new student?" The sleepy man yawned, swaying a bit. "I told you to stay here! Do you even know how worried I was!?" The driver shouted. "Apenado mi amigo, please forgive me" he whimpered, not liking the fact that he just ticked off his driver. The man sighed, trying to cool down "Fine, but next time, be careful and follow what I say" he said, making Antonio nod very quickly.

"This is Heracles, Heracles, this is Antonio. And yes, he is your new student" the driver gestured toward the sleepy man. "Ah, hello Antonio, I'm your new teacher" Heracles took out his hand. Antonio shook it "Nice to meet you!"

Heracles looked at Francis "Ah I see you've met Bonnefoy, Hopefully you two will be in good terms" he squinted at Francis who was smiling innocently. "Si, he helped me find my way back. I think we'll get along nicely" Antonio noted, making Francis beam with pride. "Just be careful around him, you will meet the others tomorrow." Heracles stretched. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked the driver. "Yes, yes go on. I will bring Antonio back here tomorrow, the Duke thanks you for agreeing to teach him" he bowed as Heracles left.

"I must be going too. I came to visit my teacher just to get a few scrolls from him." Francis shook his head, "I will meet you tomorrow" he said then walked away.

"We must be going too sir. You'll be staying at a house your parents rented. Lets us go" his driver tugged at him. "Si, lead the way"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The small group gathered around the oak tree, sitting on the benches and talking to each other excitedly. Its been a few months since the day Antonio arrived to study here. It went smoothly except the top student Arthur, didn't like the new boy taking away his popularity.

Arthur Kirkland was a British who was the best at everything. Literature, Combat, Farming(?), he can do it flawlessly. But when the Spaniard arrived everyone realized that he was much better than Arthur.

"Isn't that a complete outrage Alfred!? Someone is much better than me! That bloody git should burn in hell" Arthur scowled as he watched Heracles teach the others on the proper ways of dodging and attacking. "I don't know man, I think he's pretty cool" Alfred shrugged. "I need to find a way to eliminate him... A way that no one would expect it was me" Arthur's face darkened as he smiled evilly. "Uh... Hey dude, don't push it too far, I mean, give the guy a break" he stood up, trying to find better reasons not to let the British kill his friend.

"Hmph, you just like him. I'll show him, at the play Heracles asked us to do I'll kill him in the fight scene" Arthur looked at Alfred triumphantly. All Alfred could do was look at his British friend sadly. Thankfully, Francis was near enough to hear the whole conversation.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Francis approached Antonio carefully. "Hey uh Toni... I just want to say good luck and be careful" the french advised, trying not to worry the Spaniard. "Thanks Francis, but... Why tell me that right now? The play is halfway to the end and you just told me this." Antonio tilted his head, trying to see through him. "Don't worry, I got your back. Trust me on this one" Francis said as the others rushed to the stage starting the next part of the play. "Okay then, see you in the end" Antonio smiled then walked to the stage.

"This will be the day I stab him in the back and watch him die painfully" Arthur cackled. "Seriously! You're going too far! Just give him a break" Alfred stood up threatening to punch the Englishman in the face. "I'm just kidding, geez its just a prank" Arthur sighed but Alfred didnt looked convinced. "Fine, make sure dude, I know who to blame if it happened" he growled. Arthur simply nodded, then walked to the stage.

"As the spartans and greeks gathered on the battlefield, they uneasily shifted, waiting for the commands of their kings" the narrator said. Antonio and Arthur walked to the center of the stage. "King Xerxes and King Leonidas once more face themselves in the battle to the death" she continued, glancing at the two as a cue.

"King Leonidas, you still bring your 300 men even though they will be outnumbered by my 500 Persians" Arthur said with venom in his voice.

"Xerxes, this battle will help all the greeks unite against you, by showing this I have already secured the battle against our two countries" Antonio beamed with pride, smiling at Arthur. "This will be the death of you and your men, may the strongest win, Attack!" Arthur scowled.

The two sides clashed as the play continued on. The fight centering on the showlpdown between Leonidas and Xerxes. The crowed cheered as Heracles watched their play, smiling as his students gave their best efforts.

"Be warned Antonio, you'll literally die from this battle" Arthur whispered as he pushed the Spaniard away using his sword. Antonio was confused, what did he mean by 'you'll literally die from this battle'. Arthur sprinted towards him, slashing the sword across his chest, again pushing him backstage.

"Wait! We aren't supposed to be here! We should be onstage not here" Antonio gasped attempting to block the attacks of the other. "Don't you get it you Idiot! Im about to end you, here and now!" Arthur raised his sword, readying for the final blow.

Just in time, Francis arrived with a Rapier in hand, deflecting the attack. "Arthur have you gone insane! Why are you trying to kill him!" Francis shouted, getting the attention of the crowd and their teacher who were confused.

Heracles stood up then ran to the back. "Whats happening here?" He said, holding a gladius in hand. But Arthur already went back to the stage, acting like nothing happened. "Sir! Ar-" Francis was cut off by Antonio "Francis saved me from an Assassin who pulled me backstage. The man escaped" he reasoned. Heracles sighed "I'm going to cut the play from here. I will have to talk to you two about it..." He looked at the crowd, waiting silently for him. "Francis send Antonio to the infirmary, see you tomorrow"

* * *

 _I used to be what you are now_

 _Someone who is better, who can ever be let down_

 _But you took that away from me, and left me nothing to spare_

 _Did I do something, to not make you care?_


End file.
